Harry Potter: The Darkness Within
by Ba Gua Prophet
Summary: My take on the sixth book that has yet to be released. First fic, dont flame please.


Written by Justin Chiang (Ba-Gua Prophet) Edited by  
  
Chapter 1: The OWLs Cometh  
  
Thus far, it had been a tolerable summer for Harry. The Dursley's had been slightly more than humane towards Harry, thanks to Mad-Eye Moody and some of the other members of the Order of the Phoenix. However, summer was also plagued by the grief of Sirius' death; much like Cedric, Sirius had died right before Harry's eyes.  
At the moment, Harry was reading one of the books on dueling he had smuggled out of the Room of Requirement, determined to learn as much as he possibly could; so that nothing of the sort ever happened again. As he was perusing through a chapter on the Blasting Curse, a barn owl swooped in through the open window, carrying two letters with the Hogwarts seal.  
After Harry removed the articles from the leg, the owl took a few drinks from Hedwig's bowl, and was off. It was still quite early for the list of school supplies to be coming in, being only July, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The OWLS. The exams Harry had taken mere months ago were by now, fully graded, and waiting for his eyes. "Please let them be good, please let them be good, please let them be good." Harry said over and over in his mind before breaking the seal and opening it. A piece of parchment fell out. Unfolding it, Harry read it with uneasy eyes.  
  
Hogwarts Ordinary Wizarding Levels Harry Potter:  
  
Trasfiguration: Exceeding Expectations History of Magic: Acceptable Herbology: Exceeding Expectations Charms: Exceeding Expectations Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeding Expectations Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding Diviniation: Dreadful Potions: Acceptable  
  
It was the last score that made Harry's eyes go wide with shock. Checking his glasses to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, he read it again. It still said "Potions: Acceptable". Harry couldn't believe he had done so well. Harry thought for sure he had failed that exam, and he had passed with a decent score. This also meant that he would have fewer dealings with Snape, who only took Outstanding OWLs into his NEWT Potions class. This would probably hamper his dreams of being an Auror, but he was sure he could make up for it with an impressive Defense Against the Dark Arts score. Transfiguration also came as a pleasant surprise, seeing as how he had made a mistake during the practical examinations. The Diviniation score came as expected, seeing as how he and Ron were constantly making up pessimistic predictions to make a decent grade in the class. As for the rest, Harry felt he had done something he could be proud of.  
For now, Harry put the OWL results off to the side, and picked up the second envelope. This, he noted, was a bit heavier than most of the other school supply notices that he had received. Harry also noted that this letter had an irregular shape in one portion. Breaking the seal, he emptied the contents. Along with the normal list, which he set off to the side, was a silver badge. Harry's heart seemed to stop for several seconds. Badges like this were only given to prefects in their fifth year, and Ron had been made prefect in his stead. Examining the badge more carefully, he noticed the standard "P" was not there; instead, there was a "T". Perhaps the letter would explain more of this.  
Unfolding the letter, a card fell out. Harry would have a look at that later. For Harry, the year required no books on Potions. However, he was required to purchase quite a few books on Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and a single volume on Care of Magical Creatures. Knowing he would probably be spending the latter portion of summer with the Weasleys or in hiding with the Order of the Phoenix, the young wizard made a note to get these books when the time came. Turning to the card, it read:  
Harry Potter:  
Due to special circumstances and your more extensive experience fighting the Dark Arts, you have been selected as a Teacher's Assistant for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. This system has not been used in several years, and it is an honor as great as if not greater than being selected as a prefect. You will be informed of the details of your duty upon the beginning of the term. We know you will not let us down, Mr. Potter.  
Minerva McGonogall,  
Deputy Headmistress.  
  
Harry could hardly believe it. For a moment, he felt outraged: outraged that he had to be rewarded for fighting a madman and watching his friends and parents die against the Dark Lord. Judging by the title of his position, he was to be aiding in the teaching of Defense. It was absolutely foolish. most of his actions, he reasoned, were mere reactions that he assumed were common sense. Besides, being in this position would only give Slytherin House more reason to give him grief.  
However, Harry saw this in another light at the same time. If he really was worthy of this position, then maybe, just maybe, he could teach others to protect themselves well enough to fight of the Death Eaters, and everyone would be a little better off. While Harry was pondering this little development in his school career, another owl swooped in through his window. This one carried his copy of the Daily Prophet. As usual, the front page news was about Voldemort and any recently captured Death Eaters or suspected supporters.  
"Such dark times are these," he thought. Harry took a swig of water from his glass on the table. What happened next caused a fine aqueous mist to be spread all over his wall, originating from Harry's mouth. The first was a story on the front page that he had overlooked. The second was Uncle Vernon bellowing at the top of his lungs for the "boy" to get downstairs. 


End file.
